For the Want Of Coffee
by FeeBe
Summary: Emotions run high in the Great Hall after the Battle of Hogwarts. EWE Sequel to The Headmasters Office and The End is Just the Beginning. Trick or Treat Challenge- Dursley 14- Coffee


Ron and Hermione had come to find Harry in the Headmaster's Office and he wondered vaguely if they were genuinely worried or if they thought he was so incompetent that they needed to keep an eye on him all the time. Maybe it was both, he thought acknowledging his predisposition for stumbling upon trouble. He wanted nothing more than a bed to lie in and 48 hours to use it, or failing that a large, make that_ very _large, cup of coffee. He wasn't fussy he would take it black without sugar. Instead of either he allowed his friends to drag him back down to the Great Hall. Nev was no longer on the stairs as they made their way down the staircase, but the lack of rubble in the area proved how hard he had been working. The crowd had diminished slightly now, with some leaving to return home or to seek out loved ones who had been missing.

Ron placed an arm in the centre of Harry's back and guided him over towards the tables, where he could see that the majority of people had gathered. At some point McGonagall must have prevailed upon the House Elves because platters of food had appeared, drawing the people away from the stretchers. Harry looked over and made to move towards the supine bodies of Remus and Tonks, but he was forcibly pushed to the tables.

"You can head over to see them later Harry, they aren't going anywhere. Mum and rest of us are over here," Ron insisted, Hermione gave a sniff and her eyes filled. Harry sighed, he knew they needed him, he was just _so_ tired.

"Do you think they have any coffee?" he asked a hopeful lilt to his voice.

"Not now Harry," Hermione admonished. As she dragged him over to the group of red-heads standing at one end of the hall.

"Oh Harry," Mrs Weasley scooped him up into her arms and hugged him tight. "You're so thin, you poor thing. Come on dear," she reached out, whipped a plate from the table and began to pile it with food. When it held a quantity of food that even Ron baulked at, she pressed it into his hands and reached for another for Hermione. "Go on dear, go sit and eat. No doubt you could do with the rest." She shooed the pair over towards the benches that now lined the walls of the room.

Harry groaned as he sat, he had to admit that the smell of the food was enticing, though he doubted he could consume even a quarter of the quantity that Mrs Weasley had provided him with. Leaning against the wall, with his plate in his lap he closed his eyes.

"You'll spill your food if you go to sleep there," Hermione teased, knocking her shoulder into his.

"If you'd let me have coffee I might be more awake," he whinged in return.

"It'll stain your teeth," she scolded.

"Don't care! There's a spell for that," Harry groaned, opening one eye to glare at her for a second before shutting it again. "Where'd Ron get to?"

There was a moments silence before Hermione replied," Oh I see him now. Looks like Mrs Weasley asked him to make sure Luna got some food. They're making their way over now.

"Hiya Harry, did you talk to the dribble bugs?"

Harry snorted, "Yeah I reckon I did."

"They're very nosy. They like to listen in on all sorts of conversation you know." Harry nodded his agreement, making the effort to sit up and open both of his eyes.

"Have you seen your Dad, Luna?" Harry picked at the food on his plate.

She nodded quietly, "I think he's sorry for what he did Harry."

Ron began to speak around his food, "He's sorry! He ruddy…" Hermione covered his mouth with her hand.

"That's ok Luna, we understand. It was a hard time for everyone and he had something very precious that he was trying to protect."

"Really? He did? Was it the Dirgible plums?"

"No, despite how lovely they look as earrings it wasn't the Dirgible plums." Luna looked confused, so Harry reached out, being careful to not disturb the plate balanced on his knee and took her hand. "It was you Luna, and I would do far worse things to protect those that I love." He released her hand and actually picked a bread roll and began to nibble at it.

"Oh," Luna blinked slowly, then turned and sat on the bench next to Harry.

"Eww!" Hermione removed her hand from Ron's face as he continued to chew the food his mouth still contained. She wiped her hand on his shirt. "That is disgusting Ron!" Harry snorted, somethings never changed, it appeared that Ron's manners were one of these things.

Harry had only managed to consume a small portion of the food on his plate, before his stomach seized and he let out a groan, "Oooh, I don't think I can eat anymore!" He rubbed his stomach. "It's just like the start of year feast."

Hermione nodded, somehow, she had managed to get a much smaller serving and had finished half. "After so long without much to eat our stomachs must have shrunk."

Luna looked intrigued, in contrast Ron looked aghast, and asked, "Can that actually happen? Do you know if they shrivel up like a purse made from mokeskin?"

Hermione just blinked at Luna and turned to Harry.

Harry grinned, "You're on your own with that, I still haven't had a coffee."

Suddenly, as if by magic, a hand holding a chipped red mug with a picture of a Lion on one side, appeared in front of Harry. Harry inhaled and then sighed. Before turning wide green eyes on the holder of the nectar of life.

"I will literally give you my soul if you will let me have a sip of that coffee," he said.

Neville smiled, "Sure Harry, here you go." He passed over the cup and sat down on the floor, leaning back on his arms. There was a cut above his eye that had left a trail of dried blood down his face.

"Is that where you've been, having Madame Pomfrey look you over?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Nah, I'm fine she's still sorting out the seriously injured."

"Neville, you've got a huge cut on your face!" Harry's voice cracked. "There's blood."

Neville huffed amusedly, "Have you looked in a mirror Harry? When are you going to see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry gaped at Neville. "Exactly so shut up and drink my coffee."

Harry began to feel guilty, "Um, sorry, I really don't need it, here you have it back." He moved the cup towards the taller boy. Neville chuckled.

"You look like you're just about asleep Harry, drink it. It might just get you through till you can rest."

"Nice cup Nev," Ron commented.

"Yeah it was Dad's favourite, Nan found it. Apparently one of the house elves had wrapped it up and put it in the attic. I've been using it ever since."

"Have you seen your Nan since it all finished? Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, like I said before she is a tough old bird," he waved towards the tables where the imposing figure of Madam Longbottom could be seen.

Neville reached out and snagged the half-eaten bread roll from Harry's plate and began to chew. Harry took a large sip of the coffee, trying desperately not to slurp the hot liquid. He wasn't sure why but, he didn't want to embarrass himself right now. While Neville had been talking the world seemed to narrow down, so that it seemed as if only the two of them existed.

"Harry," came a high-pitched call and he turned in time to be assaulted by a mass of red hair that smelled of violets, arms that were thrown around his neck violently enough to disrupt his plate and send it tumbling to the floor with a crash and a bony backside that forced its way onto his lap. Harry nearly lost a grip on the cup moving it sharply to the side where Neville reached up and swiftly snagged it out of his hand, preventing the contents being spilled or more importantly the cup being dropped and broken. Harry was rather unimpressed by the turn of events he really needed that coffee. Or sleep, sleep would be good too! A house elf vanished the broken plate and spilled food, Harry wondered if it was Kreacher.

Harry returned to leaning against the wall, resting his eyes and ignoring Ginny perched on his lap. Well, that is he tried to ignore her, but she started poking him with the tip of, what he found to be, a very bony index finger. He swatted at it half-heartily, eyes still closed.

She poked him again, but this time she added with a whine, "Harry." Another poke, "Come on Harry." Poke, "I've waited all year to talk to you, the least you can do is open your eyes, Harry."

Harry huffed and opened his eyes. Nev was looking at him with a very odd expression that Harry didn't like at all.

Poke.

Harry swatted the hand a little more firmly this time, "Ginny stop that please."

"Ah, he is awake," Ginny giggled and wrapped her arms tighter round his neck, snuggling into his lap and rubbing her cheek against his.

Neville suddenly stood up, "I'd best be off."

"See ya," Luna and Harry said.

"That was a rather sudden departure, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he must have had something he wanted to do. Probably to check on his Nan," Ginny said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Harry pouted, "He took the coffee with him!"

"Harry, it seems that is all you can think about today," Hermione scolded.

"It's not," Harry pouted. "I'm also thinking about sleep, quite a lot actually. And Andromeda and Teddy." He sighed, "Actually I had best do something about that someone needs to tell Andromeda and I need to some arrangements for Teddy. You'll have to move," he told Ginny.

"No! I just got here Harry. You can't go running off now!" she made a grab for his hand.

"Sorry," he apologised, though in truth he wasn't sure what exactly he was apologising for, he shook his hand violently to free it. "Family comes first."

"But I am your family," Ginny stated.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "You're my little sister, you have your Mum and Dad and siblings to look after you. But my Godson, well he doesn't."

"He's got Andromeda, you don't need to be looking after them!" she stated with a glare, if Harry hadn't seen Molly Weasley in a rage, he might have been intimidated by the look.

Harry looked like she had struck him with a physical blow, "Why wouldn't I look after them?" he asked incredulously. "He's _my_ Godson! 16 years ago, I was exactly where he is now. Looking after him is going to be my first priority for at least the next couple of years, if not the rest of my life Ginny."

"What about our kids! They should be your highest priority," her voice had raised until she was now shouting, drawing the attention of those still in the hall.

"Our kids? What do you mean Ginny?" Harry asked quietly.

"Just what I said, our kids, yours and mine," Ginny said lowering her voice to match his.

"Well my kids, should I have them certainly will be. And make no mistake yours and Hermione's and Ron's will be important to me too, but they will have you guys."

"Stop being deliberately obtuse Harry," Ginny scolded her face was now flushed red. "You," she poked him in the chest again.

"Said that you," poke.

"Couldn't be with me because it wasn't safe. You," poke.

"Said that we could try again after the war was over. Well," poke.

"The war is over, and we are trying again and when we have kids. I expect that they and I will be your highest priority not the son of our ex-teacher."

Poke, poke, poke.

Harry clenched his jaw, picked Ginny up off his lap, placed her on her feet and stood. "Ginny it's true, at Dumbledore's funeral I did say that I couldn't be with you because of the risk to your safety, and I still believe that was the right thing to do. I honestly can't remember ever having said that we would try again. There was my Birthday last year where _you_ kissed _me_, but no promises were made! However, if I led you to believe otherwise I am sincerely sorry, and I apologise for that, but currently there is no way I am going to start a relationship with you. I am too scarred, too tired and too…just too…"

It was so hard to try and put it into words. "I'm different Ginny," he tried to explain as he calmed himself. "Things happened that I haven't told anyone yet, and I'm not sure what they mean for me, but they have changed me, a lot." Harry seemed to collapse in on himself. "I think I am going to need to spend time, finding out who I am without a Dark Lord trying to kill me every year, and I should do that alone. I hope that you can respect that and give me some space."

Her brown eyes met his and after a moment she nodded, though by the tension in her jaw he could tell that she hadn't really given in, she was just biting her tongue and biding her time. He turned away from them then and made his way over where the deceased lay. He grabbed a loose piece of brick and transfigured into a stool which he placed between Remus and Tonks. It was strange to see them both lying there, as if they were just asleep, and he half expected them to open their eyes at any moment. The arms that were closest to each other had fallen off the stretchers and their hands hovered in the space in between with Remus' on top.

Harry leaned over and placed a hand on either side of theirs, closing the space between them. It surprised him how cold they felt. They shouldn't be cold! He leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his forehead on the pile of hands.

"I'm so sorry! I should have done more. I should have found some way to keep you out of it, for Teddy's sake, if nothing else!" With his head down, no one could see the tears that flooded his eyes. "I promise I'll be there for Teddy. He won't want for anything. I'll do whatever I can for him. Well…" there was a hidden sled depreciating smile, "I'll do as much as Andromeda lets me."

"You can do as much as you would like Harry," a cultured voice came from behind him.

Harry turned around but didn't let go of the hands that he held. Andromeda Tonks stood behind him, a small babe swaddled and, in a sling, attached to her chest. Harry could just see the tufts of brown hair that covered the boys head. Andromeda conjured another stool and took a seat beside Harry.

"I…I….I'm sorry, so sorry," Harry couldn't hold back the tears. "I should…"

"Shush child," Andromeda crooned. "Hush. Harry there is nothing that you could have done to prevent either of them fighting. My Nymphadora loved her job and there is no way she would have ever backed down from a fight. Badgers can be fiercely aggressive when pushed. If you doubt me just ask Charlie Weasley." She reached out a hand and gently wiped away his tears. Harry froze uncertainly.

"Now with regards to Teddy," she smiled at Harry, "I don't think either one of us is in the right state to try and go it alone as it were, so how about we work together?" Harry nodded.

"Where would we live?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if that had been her intention.

"Well, there is always the house that Ted and I lived in though it may be a little crowded, and I confess there are a lot of memories there," she mused.

"There's Grimmauld, but it needs a lot of work," Harry suggested half-heartedly. Andromeda looked at him sharply.

"Grimmauld accepted you?"

"Yeah," Harry shrugged.

"And what about Kreacher?"

"Yeah him too, though I've had him working at Hogwarts."

She smiled, "Well that is interesting."

"What's that?"

"Well it seems that Sirius may not have been disowned at all. If both the house and the house elf accepted him then he can't have been cast out. If he had, neither he nor you as his heir would have been safe in that house and the elf certainly would not obey you. So, we can deduce that he was disowned by his Mother and Father but that the Head of the house, which would have been Arcturus Black, did not. Unlike me."

"What do you mean by unsafe?" Harry asked.

"Just strange occurrences, feet catching on rugs that for everyone else are flat, doors shutting suddenly, even some rooms being inaccessible."

"Is that why Tonks always tripped over the coat stand in the front hall every time she walked into the place."

"Did she? Well I didn't know that, but yes, I assume it would be. Though she was always very clumsy." They both got caught up in memories for a moment before Andromeda returned to the subject at hand. "What that means though, is that a trip to Gringotts is in order, because there are other Black properties and if they were left to the family as a whole rather than to an individual then we may have other options."

"Oh," Harry grimaced and looked away.

"What is it?"

"Um, we kind of broke in to Gringotts to get something that we needed as part of eliminating…well…Voldemort. And we destroyed a large portion of it when we released one of the dragons and rode it out as it escaped."

Andromeda blinked at him, "Well," her tone was slightly disapproving, "That may take some sorting out and you may lose either your access to the bank or a large portion of your inheritance."

Harry shrugged, it was a small price to pay for the death of a mad man. A yawn forced its way through and Andromeda smiled.

"It's no surprise that you are tired, you've been very busy these last few months,"

"Yeah, dying sure takes it out of you," Harry grimaced.

"You died!" Andromeda's voice was sharp and echoed by a deeper voice from a few feet away.

"Right! Sorry to interrupt Madame Tonks but I think Harry needs to head to the infirmary!" Neville's voice held that weird tone of authority again.

"Really, Nev I'm fine," Harry tried to brush it off. "I just need some sleep."

Andromeda shook her head and rose elegantly from her stool, "Clearly you need looking after! It's decided you will be moving in with me. We will go to Grimmauld initially and I'll take my chances with the house until something else can be sorted. Kreacher!" she called.

"Yes Miss…" Kreacher stopped and looked at her. "Not mistress."

"No Kreacher I'm not, but your master needs you. He will be returning to Grimmauld place, it needs to be cleaned and prepared for him."

Kreacher turned to look at Harry, "Master is coming home?"

"Yes Kreacher, it's up to you what you do, I won't force you to continue working for me, but know that I am proud of what you did during the battle and your Master Regulus would be proud of you too."

Kreacher seemed to grow two inches in pride, "Master needs Grimmauld Place cleaned?"

"Yes Kreacher, would you mind preparing 3 bedrooms to start with, one for Andromeda with an ensuite, and the room for Teddy should have door that can open into either Andromeda's or my room."

Kreacher nodded before popping away.

"Andromeda is there any way I can reinstate you as a Black? I would like Teddy to be the Black Heir and I don't want the house attacking you."

Andromeda considered it for a moment, "It should be a fairly simple process when we return to the house, we'll look at it then. There will be a ritual book in the library," She looked down at her sleeping Grandson. "For the time being Teddy and I will return to my house and you," she looked at him sternly, "will go and see Madame Pomfrey."

"Really…."

"Now Harry!" Neville commanded. Then he changed his tone, "If it's any help I had the Elves make this a never-ending cup of coffee." Like the pied piper he led the-boy-who-lived out of the hall.


End file.
